


(not) our last day

by revabhipraya



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Canon Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Jinyoung butuh waktu lama untuk jatuh cinta.





	(not) our last day

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** BLACKPINK adalah milik YG Entertainment, GOT7 adalah milik JYP Entertainment, dan personelnya adalah milik Tuhan YME. Seluruh kejadian di dalam fanfiksi ini murni interpretasi pribadi penulis semata dan penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

Jinyoung butuh waktu lama untuk jatuh cinta.

Ia tidak pernah menganggap bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada. Munafik baginya, menyimpulkan desiran pada darah saat melihat wajah rupawan sebagai cinta. Itu hanya bentuk kekaguman, atau keterkejutan karena sosok baru yang jauh melampaui ekspektasi.

Sama halnya seperti saat ia bertemu dengan Kim Jisoo.

Bohong kalau Jinyoung bilang ia tidak terpesona pada Jisoo karena wajahnya. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis dan lebar, serta dagunya yang lancip? Belum lagi senyum manisnya. Jinyoung yakin siapa pun dapat tersihir oleh wajah Jisoo, terlebih mengingat fakta bahwa Jisoo adalah visual grup, sama seperti Jinyoung. Jinyoung tahu betapa mudahnya jatuh pada pesona fisik seorang visual grup. Toh, seseorang dipilih sebagai visual grup memang karena fisiknya menarik.

Bekerja bersama Jisoo membuat Jinyoung harus mengabaikan ketertarikannya. Ia harus bekerja secara profesional dengan siapa pun tanpa kecuali, juga tanpa melibatkan perasaan. Tentu, Jisoo tidak masuk ke dalam pengecualian. Lagi pula, mereka baru kenal. Tahu apa Jinyoung tentang Jisoo sampai-sampai menjadikan gadis itu sebagai pengecualian?

Namun, berbulan-bulan bekerja bersama gadis itu, mulai dari latihan sampai tampil sebagai pembawa acara, mau tidak mau membuat Jinyoung semakin mengenal Jisoo. Di balik wajah cantik dan aura dewasanya, rupanya Jisoo punya kepribadian yang unik. Gadis itu ceria, pandai, dan humoris. Gadis itu juga tidak pernah meributkan hal-hal kecil dan dapat beradaptasi dengan keadaan dengan cepat. Kian hari kian bertambah poin yang membuat Jinyoung menganggap Jisoo lebih menarik daripada kebanyakan perempuan.

Sampai akhirnya, saking banyaknya poin yang Jinyoung berikan untuk Jisoo di dalam pikirannya, tahu-tahu pemuda itu sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta. Ia jatuh cinta pada senyum Jisoo. Ia jatuh cinta pada gerak-gerik Jisoo. Ia jatuh cinta pada cara Jisoo menari bersamanya. Ia jatuh cinta pada cara Jisoo menatapnya. Ia jatuh cinta pada semua hal pada diri Jisoo.

Namun, ia juga tahu kalau perasaannya tidak mungkin ia sampaikan demi sebuah hubungan, bukan? Aturan agensi, ingat?

Pada hari terakhir mereka bekerja bersama, Jinyoung bertemu dengan dua orang teman Jisoo sesama personel BLACKPINK yang datang ke studio. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, pokoknya hari itu mereka mengekori Jisoo bak manajer saja―rupanya benar, mereka sedang jadi manajer Jisoo.

Obrolan singkat berupa "terima kasih telah membantu Jisoo" dan "sama-sama" terjadi di antara Jinyoung dengan Rosé dan Lisa. Jinyoung melihat mereka sebagai orang-orang menyenangkan yang dapat mencerahkan hari-hari Jisoo. Yah, kurang lebih sama seperti Bambam dan Yugyeom kepadanya, lah.

"Rosé dan Lisa kelihatan menyenangkan," komentar Jinyoung pada Jisoo saat sedang tiba waktunya bagi iKON untuk tampil sehingga pembawa acara bisa rehat sejenak.

"Memang," jawab Jisoo sambil tertawa. Ia baru saja melambaikan tangan kepada Rosé dan Lisa yang duduk di bangku penonton, tetapi kedua temannya itu tidak merespons karena terlalu asyik mengikuti tarian lagu. "Mereka sudah seperti adik-adikku sendiri."

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu kepada beberapa personel grupku," tanggap Jinyoung. Rupanya bukan hanya dia yang secara otomatis menjadi kakak dalam grup hanya karena tingkat kedewasaannya. "Khususnya Bambam dan Yugyeom. Lebih parahnya lagi, terkadang aku merasa seperti ibu bagi mereka."

"Oh ya?" Jisoo tergelak pelan. "Pasti rasanya sepi kalau mereka sedang tidak ada."

"Oh, sangat." Jinyoung mendengus geli. "Meski sedikit-banyak aku senang karena jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus mereka."

Jisoo manggut-manggut masih dengan raut wajah geli.

Obrolan itu harus terhenti karena mereka harus kembali membawakan acara. Setelah selesai, keduanya saling menghela napas lega sambil kemudian memeluk satu sama lain, tentunya juga dengan Doyoung yang menjadi pembawa acara bersama mereka. Selesai sudah pertemuan rutin mereka sebagai pembawa acara. Posisi mereka akan digantikan dengan orang lain, seperti mereka dulu menggantikan posisi orang lain.

Selesai Jinyoung membereskan perlengkapannya, pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari ruang gantinya dan secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Jisoo beserta Rosé dan Lisa yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Jisoo. Jinyoung mencegat ketiganya, tetapi Rosé dan Lisa justru mempercepat langkahnya. Jadilah hanya Jisoo dan dirinya yang berdiri di lorong belakang panggung kala itu.

"Ada apa, Jinyoung-ssi?" tanya Jisoo dengan seulas senyum natural di wajahnya.

"Ah, tidak." Jinyoung berdeham pelan. Ia membungkuk sambil berkata, "Terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini, Jisoo-ssi."

"Aku juga berterima kasih." Buru-buru Jisoo ikut membungkuk. "Pengalamanku membawakan acara bersamamu selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini sangat berharga, dan pastinya tidak akan kulupakan begitu saja."

"Aku juga," tukas Jinyoung cepat.

Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, Jinyoung terdiam. Jisoo juga diam, tetapi sambil melemparkan tatapan penuh arti pada pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Sedikit-banyak mungkin berharap kalau Jinyoung akan mengatakan hal lain lagi.

Kalau Jinyoung boleh jujur, sebenarnya banyak yang ingin ia katakan pada hari terakhir mereka bekerja bersama ini. Mengatakan "aku cinta padamu" jelas terlalu ekstrem, jadi Jinyoung diam-diam sudah merencanakan kalimat lain untuk dikatakan kepada Jisoo. Sudah dirancangnya susunan kalimat pujian kepada Jisoo yang selalu bekerja di sampingnya selama beberapa bulan ke belakang. Namun, saat ia berada di hadapan Jisoo langsung, kata-kata itu justru menguap tanpa sisa. Terpaksa Jinyoung harus membentuk kata-kata baru.

"Jisoo-ssi." Akhirnya Jinyoung kembali angkat bicara. "Meski kontrak kita sudah berakhir, bukan berarti kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, 'kan?"

Oke, yang barusan itu terlalu terang-terangan. Sialnya, Jinyoung tidak dapat menarik kalimatnya karena Jisoo sudah lebih dulu mengernyitkan dahi. Gadis itu pasti mendengar perkataan Jinyoung barusan dengan sangat jelas. Gadis itu lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja. Kita pasti akan banyak bertemu pada acara-acara musik."

"Maksudku bukan begitu," kekeh Jinyoung canggung. Untuk sesaat tadi ia lupa kalau ia dan Jisoo berada di dunia yang sama. Selesai dengan pekerjaan ini bukan berarti mereka akan terpisah untuk selamanya. "Maksudku, andaikan suatu saat aku mau bertemu denganmu, dan kau juga mau bertemu denganku, kita bisa ... bertemu, 'kan?"

Jisoo tidak langsung menjawab. Ada sekilas keterkejutan pada matanya sebelum ia kembali pada raut wajah datarnya.

Wajar jika Jisoo merasa terkejut. Jinyoung tidak menyalahkan reaksi itu sama sekali. Justru, diamnya Jisoo membuat Jinyoung kini cemas. Apa ia salah bicara? Apa sebaiknya ia memang tidak mengatakannya sama sekali? Mengajak bertemu beda dengan menyatakan cinta, 'kan? Beda, 'kan?

"Jinyoung-ssi," ujar Jisoo dengan nada datar. Jinyoung tidak bisa menebak nada bicara itu mengarah ke iya atau tidak. "Jangan bilang kalau kau berpikir bahwa berakhirnya pekerjaan kita berarti berakhir juga pertemuan kita?"

Jinyoung mengernyit. Barusan itu maknanya iya atau tidak? "Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, tidak."

"Bagus." Jisoo membentuk senyum manisnya yang biasa. "Karena aku masih sangat ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Untuk sesaat, Jinyoung tidak bisa bicara. Saat suaranya berhasil ia temukan kembali, kata-kata yang dapat dikeluarkannya hanya dua. "Ini ... sungguhan?"

"Kenapa harus bercanda?" balas Jisoo geli. "Aku tidak sedang mengerjaimu, Jinyoung-ssi."

Wajah Jinyoung seketika berubah cerah. Dengan antusias, ia berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku akan menghubungimu, ya?"

Jisoo menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang sejak tadi menggenggam ponsel di depan wajah Jinyoung. "Akan kutunggu."

Keduanya menyatakan harus segera kembali, lalu berjalan keluar dari gedung bersama. Mereka baru berpisah arah saat mereka telah tiba di tempat parkir; Jinyoung ke kanan dan Jisoo ke kiri.

Begitu tiba di mobil dan manajernya mulai menekan gas, tanpa sadar Jisoo mengeratkan genggaman pada ponsel. Ia tidak akan menyatakannya, tetapi hatinya jelas senang saat Jinyoung bilang bahwa ia ingin pertemuan lebih dari sekadar pekerjaan.

Tahu-tahu, ponsel Jisoo berbunyi.

 

Jinyoung  
  
Jisoo-ssi?  
Kalau aku mengajakmu bertemu akhir pekan ini, terlalu cepat tidak, ya?

Jisoo mengulas senyum geli saat membaca pesan itu. Terlalu cepat? Iyakah?

 

Jinyoung  
  
Jisoo-ssi?  
Kalau aku mengajakmu bertemu akhir pekan ini, terlalu cepat tidak, ya?  
Tidak sama sekali kok.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Haloo! Awak baru kapal JinJi di sini~~ o/
> 
> Oke, ini adalah fanfik kpop pertama yang sukses kubuat karena meski udah terjun ke kpop cukup lama, aku cuma bertahan stan grup cewek. Mulai pindah haluan karena main JYP (YHA) sampai akhirnya terhasut oleh ship yang banyak dicintai karena BANYAK HINT ❤❤❤
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya ya! Makasih udah baca! XD


End file.
